Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 06
Let's Come Up With A Title For This Comic (スピンオフ4コマのタイトルを考えよう) is the sixth chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary Demiurge reports to Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo that he collected suggestions from all of Nazarick for the title of an Overlord spinoff gag manga. Demiurge states that there is a high chance of it being serialized in Monthly Comp Ace alongside the original manga. Demiurge takes out the first suggestion slip for the name of the potential gag manga. It is revealed to be Overlord in Hiranga, which Albedo gives the name a gentler appearance. Demiurge looking ahead at four of the next slips finds that they possess Hiragana names like: ovlrd!, ov~er~lord, overlord!, ooveerloord. Pausing for a moment he instantly burns them. His reason for burning them was that he was tired of the Hiragana theme so Albedo assists him in removing all the submissions in Hiragana, which were nearly all of them. Rather than burning the Hiragana ones, Demiurge opts to hold them in reserve in case they don't find anything good in the remaining pile. Albedo notices that there was one slip with Hiragana writing left. It had Pure Pure Pleiades. Ainz rejects it since there is already a spinoff series with that name. And also that the title is confusing, as it indicates that the characters will be centered around the Pleiades. Taking out the next one Demiurge reads it as "Go Go Albedo-chan and Ainz-sama's Love Diary". Its obvious who wrote that suggestion and Demiurge burns it despite Albedo's protest. Albedo embarrassed states that she just wanted to write a captivating title about her and Ainz. Ainz comforts her musing that Shalltear Bloodfallen probably did the same. Demiurge comments he saw a suggestion that was possibly written by Shalltear. Ainz looking at the suggestion finds it to be mostly censored which no doubt contains scandalous writing and immediately tears it up. Demiurge states that he was responsible for censoring ad he felt what Shalltear wrote was inappropriate. Albedo selects a new suggestion from the box. Demiurge and Albedo are disappointed that the slip states; Overlord. Though upon further scrutiny, they realized that the "o" had been replaced by "口". Ainz believes this small difference will cause confusion. Demiurge is appealed by the idea and suggests Overl回rd, Overl国rd, and Overl図rd. Albedo also suggests Overl囚rd. Ainz seeing his subordinate's enthusiasm correctly deduces that Overl口rd was Demiurge's idea. Albedo takes out the next one: Overlord ~Unser Mund sei voll Lachens~. Seeing the German subtitle, Ainz knows it was from Pandora's Actor and immediately rejects it. Despite the rejection, Demiurge believes that perhaps they should keep the original title Overlord, and add a subtitle so as to allow it to be easier to search for Overlord fans. Albedo takes out slips with the original title of Overlord, which total seven. Most of the other were phrases created by Albedo with themes of adulation towards Ainz and her. The three go through the subtitle list: Mini Overlord, Tiny Overlord, Overlord Meshi, Overlord LOL, Daily Life of an Overlord, Overlord: The Undead Oh!, and The Whims of the Overlord. They finally chose The Whim of the Overlord and submit their suggestion to Kadokawa. However it is rejected by the publisher. The trio then decides to send their second and third choices: Overlord! Daily Life of an Overlord, and Overlord: The Undead Oh!. Ultimately Kadokawa select Overlord: The Undead Oh!. Character Appearance * Demiurge * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen (Cameo) * Pandora's Actor (Cameo) Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes *This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace August 2017 Issue. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters